ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Catch You Catch Me
Catch You Catch Me is the opening song to the first season of Cardcaptor Sakura , sung by GUMI. There is also a version sung by Sakura Tange. Video -gdMTWViyLs Lyrics Japanese (romaji) Lyrics aitai na aenai na setsunai na kono kimochi ienai no iitai no CHANSU nogashite bakari datte (datte) datte (datte) tsubasa hiroge futari de sora wo MARASON yume wo YUNIZON shitai hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni tonde tonde tonde yuke ma - yo - wa - na - i tama ni ne nakunatchau karada no BATTERI- anata no egao de itsumo juuden manTAN PAWA- bakuhatsu shichae o-negai (o-negai) o-negai (o-negai) mazu wa o-tomodachi kara waratte mitsumete tanoshii mainichi ni shitai hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me ZETTAI unmei datte o-niai datte sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban KO - I - SHI - TE - 'RU hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni tonde tonde tonde yuke ma - yo - wa - na - i hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me ZETTAI unmei datte o-niai datte sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban KO - I - SHI - TE - 'RU English Lyrics I want to see you, but I can't... How sad, these feelings... I can't say it, but I want to. I just keep letting my chance slip by. But still (But still) But still (But still) Together, let's spread our wings and marathon across the sky; I want our dreams to be in unison Hey look! Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Wait up! Look this way and say you like me. Yeah! Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely! My thoughts will fly, fly, fly into your heart! They - will - not - get - lost! Sometimes, my batteries just run dry. But with your smile, they're always fully charged, ready to explode. Please (Please) Please (Please) We're friends first, so I want to smile, look at you, and have fun every day. Hey look! Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Absolutely! It's our destiny. It suits us well. Yeah! Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely! I won't give in to anyone. I'll be No. 1, No. 1, No. 1, No. 1 in the world to you! I'm - in - love - with - you! Hey look! Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Wait up! Look this way and say you like me. Yeah! Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely! My thoughts will fly, fly, fly into your heart! They - will - not - get - lost! Hey look! Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Absolutely! It's our destiny. It suits us well. Yeah! Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely! I won't give in to anyone. I'll be No. 1, No. 1, No. 1, No. 1 in the world to you! I'm - in - love - with - you! Category:Opening Themes Category:GUMI songs Category:Articles with videos